The mystery behind Jessie White
by watermelonkiwibby
Summary: After Jessie's father died her mother fell into a depression. Jessie decides to run away from her past and accidentally gets on a boat to Brussels, Belgium and is quickly thrown into Tintin's life, slowly unlocking unknown secrets about her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **(I suck at summary's)****

**This is my first Tintin fan fiction so be kind, also it's the first time I've written in first person so it might not be the best. C****onstructive criticism is** **welcome, I don't get offended easily so just point out any problems, things I can add or things to fix etc I know this story might suck but I have become a complete Tintin obsessed fan ever sense I watched the movie- It was amazing! And sense I'm also addicted to writing fan fictions, or writing in general lol I just had to write one, it's hard to resist~ Anyways, on with the story...**

**I don't own anything except for the OC's  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It might not be the right thing but it's what I have to do right now, everything's wrong and I have to fix it, I have to make it right, sense theirs only me left to do it. My father died two years ago, after that my mothers vibrant eyes darkened and her bright enthusiastic smile disappeared. She drifts around the house like a ghost, slowly slipping from room to room, her eyes hallow and her face paler every day, wearing a long white gown I haven't seen her take off sense the night after my fathers funeral. She could blend in with the white walls surrounding her, almost like she <em>has<em> disappeared entirely. My father was a stern man who was constantly lost in his work, he never had time for me and my mother. He always had his head stuffed into a pile of papers that he wouldn't dare risk putting down. He always looked tired, as if he had been awake for weeks without sleep, dark circles rounding his pale eyes. I could never understand why he worked so hard and for so long, I still can't. My father rarely spoke with me and if he did it was the same words_ 'If you just believe in yourself, anything is possible'_. After the short phrase he would frown, furrowing his thick brows before disappearing into his office.

A maid found my father dead. I can remember her deafening scream as she stumbled from the room, falling to the floor before pointing a thin finger at the horrible sight the room held. My father had hung himself from the highest banister in the room only leaving one short note, the only words I had ever heard him speak_ 'If you just_ _believe in yourself, anything is possible...When the stars align you'll understand, I'm sorry'_. I spent a long time trying to figure out what the last sentence meant, but even when I put my thinking cap on nothing came up, it didn't make any sense. Eventually I gave up trying to understand it, keeping the small piece of parchment paper with me wherever I go, somehow it's turned into my lucky charm. Helping me through most of the problems I face, including my recent problem. I plan to run away from this empty large house sitting by the sea. My father owned a giant company, I was never given a name, just the money to show for it. When he died his whole fortune was left to us, more then you could imagine, leaving us a giant three story house for no particular reason. It's lonely and I hate it. The walls surrounding me are the only things to look at, nothing surrounds this house but trees and open field, I plan to leave all of this, seek something exciting, make friends, live a normal life and leave my past behind. My gut turns at the thought of leaving my mother and tears sting my eyes, just remembering the days when she would smile, let alone speak. But I have to...I have to get away from this and fix everything that's wrong in my life, it's all wrong. I already spoke to Afilica our maid and asked her to take good care of my mom while I was gone, she never questioned where I was going and I'm partially grateful for that, because truthfully...I have no idea where I'm going. I've already packed my sling bag with the necessitates, mostly clothes and money- I'm absolutely sure I have enough money and tidied my room, all that's left is the leaving part. I turned on my heel, scanning my room for the last time before closing the door behind me, making my way down the long overly decorated corridor before stepping into the overly huge foray. I'm not exaggerating when I say overly huge. The room is giant and mostly empty, most of the magnificent marble floor is covered with a red carpet. I'm not exactly sure how they even created a carpet so big...let alone got it through the front doors. Three large portraits hang on the far left wall, pale faces and dark eyes that are constantly on you- I never really liked those paintings...I still don't trust them or understand why we own them, I don't even know who the old people really are. At the far end of the room, two spiraling stair cases lead to the second floor, also lined with portraits of random old people that gaze at you constantly, have fun having a staring contest with them, I can guarantee it won't last long, you'll blink or get freaked out if anything. I named the three large portraits, Alfred-_ The one with the awkward mustache_, Johnny- _The one with the horrible hat_ and Jensen- _The one with an extremely scary glare and large metal sword_. Truthfully Alfred, Johnny and Jensen are my only friends...and their paintings...freaky paintings. I stood in front of them, staring up at them before smiling, giving them a happy thumbs up.

"I know I've said this a lot but today I'm actually leaving, I might not see you again Alfred, Johnny...And Jensen you should work on that glare, smile once in a while...I guess this is goodbye, Wish me luck~!" I waved at the three large paintings before stepping out into the crisp morning air and heading down the cobblestone path that will lead me places..Hopefully.

It was afternoon by the time I reached the city, it was buzzing with people and extremely confusing, leaving me dizzy and tossed around but believe it or not I reached the port. Or at least I think it's the port. People bustled around the large area lost in their own little worlds lugging luggage along behind them. Beyond the area where all the people buzzed was a large wooden dock where huge black boats honking loud droning horns and puffing black smoke were arriving and leaving, over the talking and city noises the voices of men echoed through the air.

"EASY NOW EASY, SLOWLY, ALMOST THERE!"

"HURRY ON, HURRY, WE HAVE A DEADLINE TO MEET!"

A huge smile spread across my face, attracting stares and rude remarks. I ignored them as I pushed my way through the mess of people until I was standing under one of the boats, much bigger when you were up close.

"IF YOUR HEADING FOR BRUSSELS THIS IS THE LAST BOAT OF THE DAY, HURRY ALONG, HURRRY!" I heard a gruff voice yell before being swept away in a thick crowd of people, stumbling over feet and luggage, bashing into people who shot me death glares as if they wanted to actually kill me. Panicking I tried to escape the moving crowd but it was like trying to escape quick sand, I was quickly being pulled in and taken to somewhere unknown!

"Ah wait, No I'm not-" Before I could say anything else the crowd dispersed and I was on a boats deck, my eyes widening in complete disbelief.

"OH NO!" I quickly ran to the railing, almost ready to throw up when I saw the large wooden deck full of land standing people slowly getting further away. How did this even happen? How can you get dragged along with a group of people like that? Where am I even going? I slowly slumped to the ground with an audible sigh, calming myself with deep breaths, I could seriously throw up soon, I'm panicking. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the small parchment paper, holding it close. This is what I wanted, I believed I could escape that house...It turns out I'm escaping across the ocean to...Actually I don't even know where the boats heading ...Great start.

I scanned my surroundings and found my target, a man pulling some rope from over the railing, a sailor I think. I pushed myself off the floor and made my way over to him, hesitantly tapping his shoulder. The man turned to me, his breath wreaking of cigarette smoke and I swear he's missing some teeth...or more then some.

"Whatya' ye want little girl?" His accent was thick and I could barely make out the words he was trying to speak.

"Uhm, do you know where this boat is heading?" I asked, looking past him at the seemingly never ending sea.

"Why ye got on tha boat without even known yer destination, Brussels, tha boats headin' for Brussels Belgium"

My eyes widened, Brussels..Belgium?

"How long might it take to get there?"

"Why I'd say about three days!"

"Three days!" Shocked laced my words as they slipped from my mouth. Oops, I was only supposed to think that. The man broke out in hysterical laughter and I had to turn away, his breath is horrid.

I guess I'm heading for Brussels then. I'm sure something...good or bad...waits for me there..._if_ I get there...Lets hope I do...Alfred, Johnny and Jensen better have wished me luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked it ~ :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only ever watched the movie, I've never read the comics. Though I plan to soon since Tintin is so awesome! Anyways, back on topic, some of the characters might be OOC so if they are you could point that out to me and tell me how to fix it :/ And I'm sure some of them are going to be OOC :I I'll try my best not to make them OOC! Anyways, chapter two, hopefully someones enjoying the story so far as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) It's been kind of slow lately though, Major writers block -_- I really hate writers block but hopefully you won't notice it in this!** **I've been trying to get over it _ **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, I don't get offended easily ;)  
><strong>

**Sorry if the chapters are a little late and lacking Tintin but he's coming I promise! **

**Thanks to those who Favorited, ****Put it on story alert and reviewed, I really love reviews, they give me motivation and make me really happy! xD** **Anyways...**

**I don't own anything except for the OC's..**

* * *

><p>I stifled an irritated sigh as I leaned over the cold metal railing, gazing down at the dark raging waves with heavy eyes. Who would have thought it was this hard to get to sleep on a boat, the constant rocking and movement makes my head ache, keeping me awake longer then I would like to be. Not to mention the fact that I don't particularly have a nice place to rest my head. I shifted to glare at the pile of thick ropes I recently claimed as my bed for the next three days. I didn't exactly get on this boat due to my own free will, I was swept away, finding myself on the boats deck and floating away from precious land before I could even blink. Thinking back I probably should have thought this<em> 'Adventure to escape my past'<em> thing through even a little. Instead I'm in the middle of the sea heading for Brussels without a comfortable bed or even the simple privacy of walls. I've already tried bribing sailors with a sizable stack of money but it didn't seem to phase the strong willed men, most of them laughed like it was a hilarious joke, leaving me to walk away incredibly crestfallen. A dramatic groan escaped my salty lips as I turned to shuffle hopelessly back to the pile of thick uncomfortable ropes, pulling my sling bag up as a makeshift pillow. Billions of shimmering stars filled my vision, shining brightly in the night sky where they belong, dangling happily around the bright moon casting dim white light over the raging sea. This trip is likely to be very long, sleepless if anything. But I'm happy...In a way.

**xXx**

I knew we were close, I could see the distinct outline of buildings through the thickening fog as I leaned forward, dangerously close to falling right off the boat, anxious to step onto firm land again. A commotion broke out on the boat's deck, sailors and passengers running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I stayed away from everything, ignoring the yelling men and buzzing people as I watched the outlined buildings get closer and become bigger. A feeling bubbled inside me, I can't quite tell what it is, A mixer of excitement and fear? It was odd that made my lips pull up over my white teeth in a brilliant smile, my fingers gripping the cold railing as the boat maneuvered very carefully up to the large wooden deck almost identical to the one back home. One of the major differences was the lack of people, only a few lone people waited to board the ship, rigid in the cold air, their cheeks rosy red. I assume it's because of the horrible weather. A thick fog hovered over the city and the sun failed to break through the darkening clouds, leaving the air brisk and cold. I quickly dug into my sling bag with numb fingers, pulling out the only jacket I had thought to pack, immediately regretting it. The thin long black jacket, reaching down to my knees did little to warm me as I pulled the bag up over my shoulder and rushed into the moving crowd waddling down the large wooden ramp like a bunch of emperor penguins. It was probably the best feeling I had ever felt to step onto unmoving firm wonderful ground, I felt the urge to bend down and kiss the it like the people in some of the books and movies I had seen do. I refrained from kissing the ground like a maniac as I weaved through the thick crowd, stumbling over peoples feet and possibly apologizing to twenty people until I reached a clearing, stepping out onto the almost empty wooden deck with two hands up in the air like a signature pose-Indicating success. Almost immediately the cold hit me and I lowered my arms in a hurry, hugging myself in order to add warmth, it did little to help the fact that I was ready to turn into a snowman. With chattering teeth I rushed through the fog, squinting to make out my surroundings when I paused, a realization popping into my head like a light being turned on. I didn't _have_ anywhere to go and I didn't _know_ where I was going. I was literally across the sea with nothing but some clothes, a thin jacket and...Money! I have more then enough money to last me at least, estimating about three months. Although I could be wrong, I was never good at math or anything near good, I'd say it's my worst topic. If I had to choose my best topic, English. Easy enough, I speak it don't I? Now where would I go to acquire a place? That's when another realization hit me, I'm like a lost puppy that has never seen the world, I don't know anything about anything...ah I really didn't think this through. I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud droning horn. I turned, the noise ringing in my ears, watching the large boat I had ridden on for three painful days disappear into the thick fog like a ghost ship. I'm here to stay...Homesickness washed over me as I crouched down, trying to organize my thoughts and such. Truthfully curling up in a ball on the damp ground isn't exactly helping. It must have been a half an hour that I sat like that until I heard any noise other then the howling wind, it broke the silence, the sound of heavy feet running along the wooden dock. I snapped my head up, my eyes fluttering open in shock at the two huge gorilla like men dressed from head to toe in black running full speed along the dock. One of them was carrying a large brown bag, struggling to keep it in his arms as he ran, his legs flailing awkwardly, sweat dripping off his brow. The other, larger one that could be a dinosaur ran with ease, which surprised me, shouldn't it the other way around? Two more figures appeared out of the fog, two men to be exact, two men that looked to be exactly the same person. They both ran across the dock clumsily, flailing worse then the man carrying the bag. They had round faces and the same black squarely shaped mustaches and matching black bowler hats. They both wore a black suit and tie and were currently swinging their brown wooden Canes wildly as they ran after the gorilla men, one hand holding their hats to their heads.

"Great Scotland these lads certainly are speedy!" One of them yelled, and when he turned to his partner stumbled over his own feet, doing a dramatic flip, making sure to hold his hat on his head as he crashed to the ground. The other one tried to be heroic and leap over his flattened partner but got his foot hooked on his partners back and he also crashed to the ground. Letting the two gorilla men disappear into the thick fog.

"Thompson, their getting away, how could you be so careless!" The one that had tried to jump over the other yelled, fixing the shape of his hat carefully.

"Ah, Deeply sorry there Thomson, I tripped over a pebble it seems" He explained, also fixing the shape of his hat before helping Thompson to his feet. Even their names were similar, I can hear the distinct P in one of their names but it's not a huge leap. I gawked at them, suppressing laughter, it was like watching a comedy act. It certainly did to cheer me up, like the heavy fog surrounding me had just cleared completely. I quickly pushed myself off the ground, straightening proudly at my sudden come back. The two men spotted me and quickly tumbled over each other to get to me, dipping their bowler hats in a greeting.

"Excuse me Miss, But you didn't happen upon two large men around here did you, perhaps see the direction they were running?" Thompson asked, still searching wildly behind my back for the long gone men. I could barely see a difference between the two, The only two differences I could find upon closer look were the roundness of their large sticking out noses and the slight change in shape of their mustaches...Twins?

I smiled at them, mostly because of the humor they graced upon me as I nodded hesitantly "Yes, They weren't hard to miss, two large men, they ran that way but I'm sure their long gone by now..." I pointed behind me in the direction the men had run off.

Thomson and Thompson frowned before turning to each other quickly.

_"We have to catch them, any ideas?"_ They said in unison before frowning further, realizing that neither of them had any kind of plan. It's none of my business but I couldn't help the idea slipping into my mind. Without thinking I blurted it out.

"If there thieves they most likely wont target one place, depending on what they steal...you could sit outside a likely place and ambush them when they least expect it, their most likely rejoicing in loosing you and that might boost their enthusiasm" I clamped my mouth shut when they turned to look at me wide eyed. They both turned to look at each other before turning back to me, surprisingly wearing large toothy grins.

"Great Scotland the girl is right, banks, we have two banks in Brussels!" Thompson stated happily, pride written all over his face as if he had just discovered something incredibly amazing.

"Ah your right, two banks, one on 13th ave and another on 29th ave!" Thomson agreed with a grin.

In a way I was glad to be of help the two extremely clumsy men, but even through their funny ways, none of this helped my situation in the least. I still had a lot to worry about, Finding a place to stay, I've had enough of sleeping in uncomfortable places, My back is killing me. I wasn't given any time to worry over it because the next thing I knew Thompson and Thomson were dragging me along after them.

"What is your name miss?" Thompson asked, Thomson nodding.

"Ah, Jessie, Jessie White, But where are you taking me?" I asked curiously, stumbling to catch up with their fast paced walking.

"Your going to help us of course Miss Jessie!" Thomson stated as my eyes widened. Wait what? When did I agree to this? I have a lot to worry about, I don't have time to catch two giant gorilla bank robbers. I began to regret blurting my great idea out as they pulled me into an alley and crouched like they were actually being sneaky. They stuck out like white on a black background. I felt myself settling to the idea of helping them, I didn't really have anything better to do and it sounded like fun...kind of. I crouched down beside them, squinting through the heavy fog.

"Is that the bank?" I asked, gesturing to one of the larger buildings. Thompson and Thomson nodded in the same curt movement as if they were programed.

"Yes yes, the second and biggest bank!" Thompson stated almost too loudly.

"I SEE THEM!" Thomson suddenly yelled loudly, it echoed through the street. Thompson also jumped up with excitement, ruining the whole concept of _'Ambush'_.

"I SEE THEM TOO!" He exclaimed proudly, pointing towards the bank.

"Sit down, they'll see you!" I whispered quickly, trying to push the bobbing men back into the alley.

Indeed they were there, creeping around the building sneakily, their heads now turned in our direction. They definitely heard us but I think I got them back in the alley before they could actually see is...I hope.

"Ah yes yes, of course, that was too loud" They muttered short apologies but it was already too late, they were running for it. I quickly leaped from the alley and began to chase them, fallowing them around a corner. I was sure Thompson and Thomson had already fallen down by now which left me with a realization. I seem to be getting those a lot today. How exactly do I suppose I will be able to catch two huge men? And lets say I did, what would I do once I caught them? I slowed my pace, looking up from the ground to see how far the men had gotten. Instead a flood of blue filled my vision, I didn't have near enough time to come to a quick stop, I crashed into the thing and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. I have a bad habit of looking down when I think, I should really work on that. I looked up quickly to figure out what I had run into, surprised to see a boy toppled to the ground as well, wincing in pain. His red hair stuck out in the bleak environment, a distinct tuft of hair sticking up in the front. A white dog paced around him anxiously whining, worried for his owner who had just received a painful introduction to the pavement thanks to yours truly.

How did I get myself into this mess?

"Miss Jessie!" I heard Thompson and Thomson's shouts over my shoulder. Both me and the stranger turned to see the men running awkwardly towards us, waving their hands wildly. When they reached us they looked upon the stranger with slight confusion shown on their faces.

"Ah Tintin, when did you arrive?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. Remember to leave me a review, I'll be so happy :D <strong>


End file.
